


Midnight Ramblings

by Fullmetalruby



Series: Random Drabbles by Pwnie3 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Female Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalruby/pseuds/Fullmetalruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was approximately (Okay, it was exactly) 0124 hours when James Kirk woke up to the tap of fingernails on a keyboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Ramblings

It was approximately (Okay, it was exactly) 0124 hours when James Kirk woke up to the tap of fingernails on a keyboard. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Jim looked over to the source of light coming from the desk in the corner. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Jim went over to his wife, Spock, who was still just where he'd left her doing the exact same thing as she had been three hours ago when he went to bed.

Filing reports.

Spock was wearing an oversized sweatshirt of Jim's and a pair of sweatpants that effectively made her look like a regular human woman. Her long black hair was undone and falling over her back in a river of inky silk. She was positioned farther away from the desk than she'd normally be, owing to her swollen belly that she stopped to look down at and stroke every few seconds, as if she still couldn't believe it was there. Her face wasn't as thin as it had been before the pregnancy, but all the same Jim found her to be the most beautiful creature to ever exist in all of history.

"Spock," Jim started as he went to kneel next to the seven-months-pregnant half Vulcan. "What are you doing up? You and the babies need rest." He laid a hand on Spock's distended abdomen.

Spock didn't even look away from the screen as she continued to type, her brown eyes reflecting the light it gave off. "Jim, I need to submit this request for maternity leave if I want it by the end of the month. Unless you want me to leave two newborns here every day when I have to report for my shift."

Jim raised an eyebrow as he stood from his kneeling position and moved to stand behind Spock instead. "But I already said I'd grant you maternity leave."

Spock tapped away, ignoring Jim's hands going across her belly and kisses to her cheek, also while trying to ignore the jabs to the gut that signaled their childrens' response to their father's touch. After a particularly hard kick, Spock leaned back in the chair and massaged the place where she'd just been kicked. "I must submit a request to Starfleet if I don't want to get in trouble for it."

Jim sighed as he leaned over her shoulder to kiss her lips. "If you won't come to bed, I'll carry you over there."

Spock looked at her husband, who was holding out his hand to help her up. "Spock, I'm sure that the request will still be there in the morning."

She sent a glance to the document open, over at the bed, then back to the computer before saving the document and shutting the computer off. She braced her hands against the arms of the chair to try and stand, but failed as she couldn't lift her weight from her current position. As much as she was loathe to admit it, Spock had started having trouble moving around at about the fourth month, which was also around the same time when she couldn't see her toes anymore. For three months, Spock hadn't been walking and instead had been waddling around the ship. She'd had to switch out of the regular uniform and into a men's one with an oversized shirt around the third or fourth month, too. Spock was relying on her husband lately to help her walk, as her balance was horrendously off, not to mention the fact that her feet were horribly swollen and her back hurt 95 percent of the time. She'd gotten used to Jim's arm constantly around her waist and holding her hand when he thought no-one could see.

Even after her 20-week mark, when she should've stopped coming into work, she still tried to report for duty every morning. But she would quickly become exhausted and have to go back to the quarters she now shared with Jim. Jim, being the chivalrous husband he was, would escort her back and leave Sulu in charge for fifteen or twenty minutes while Jim got Spock settled back down with a book and a cup of soothing tea.

Spock took his hand in her own and he slipped one arm around her waist and guided her slowly through the darkness of their shared quarters to the bed. Jim could see better than his wife in the dark. He sat her down gently on the bed and then sat himself down beside her and turned on the bedside lamp.

Spock was making a face. Jim knew that face. She had made it many times during these last seven months. It was her "I'm about to start crying because of hormones" face. Spock shifted her legs until they crossed underneath her belly as she tried not to cry.

Jim frowned. "Hey, what's wrong? Don't cry, love." He used his thumb to wipe away the first tear that ran down Spock's cheek.

"I'm afraid, Jim." she said.

Jim pulled her into his lap. "What are you afraid of, Spock?"

"I'm afraid that these children will turn out like I did. Freaks." Spock buried her nose in Jim's shoulder.

Jim stroked her hair as he held her closer. "You are not a freak, Spock. If our babies turn out one bit like you, they will be the most perfect children ever to grace the universe. It's them turning out like me that we should be worried about."

Spock drew back and looked at Jim. "But what if I can't raise them right? What if they turn out bad because I couldn't raise them right?"

"You will be the best mother to ever exist, Spock, don't let anyone, even yourself, tell you otherwise. You will raise them to be the most perfect people ever, I just know it." Jim said, kissing the tips of Spock's long, spindly fingers. "Now come on, we have work in the morning."

Jim laid down on the bed, pulling his wife down with him. She gave a small noise of surprise as her husband put one arm under her waist and the other left to trace circles on her seven-months-pregnant abdomen. She pulled the blankets up to her hips and then looked at her husband's shining blue eyes, full of love for two children who he'd never met. Spock smiled slightly and scooted closer to her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his well-muscled chest. For an instant, Jim didn't know what to do, but wrapped his arms around her after a second.

"Computer," he says into the air. "Lights off." The lamp turned off, as per Jim's request.

Spock had been far more relaxed, though, since the pregnancy started. She figuratively let her hair down more often, dropped the whole 'No emotions' thing every once in a while. She smiled more, which was like looking into the face of an angel. She let Jim past her barriers more often, let her see what she was thinking- as though she could really stop him. They were bonded, after all.

Jim nestled his nose in Spock's soft hair and breathed in the scent. Because of the horrible nausea that she got from smelling her old shampoo, she'd had to switch to something odorless so that she didn't get sick every time she washed her hair. Just about everything made Spock nauseous these days, from the home cooked meals Jim made and Spock used to love to the lotion that Uhura used. Both things were sacrificed for Spock's comfort, so meals were more bland and Uhura used an odorless lotion nowadays.

Jim smiled. "You know I love you, right?" he whispered into Spock's hair.

She nuzzled closer to him. "You could stand to mention it more often." Jim felt her smile into his chest. "I love you too, Jim."


End file.
